Cry Me A River
by Cry Me A River
Summary: Complete. Is it a boy or Girl? What was the Premoniton?
1. Cry me a river

This is my first attempt at a song fic and a Passions fic but I may make this into a Kaguel story if I get good reviews. The plot is that Charity wants to pay Miguel back for cheating with Kay by cheating with Fox and Miguel will never know and their relationship can finally continue like it was before. Or can it? Too Bad Miguel finds out another way

Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions, Harmony, or any of the characters but I wish I owned Miguel and Luis! LOL! And of course FOX!

  
  
**"Cry Me A River"**  
  
You were my sun  
You were my earth

Ever since Charity had bumped into Miguel at a carnival in Harmony, he had loved her. He only had eyes for her, standing by her side through good and bad, heaven and hell, and the hell part was literal. She had always been his sun and his earth, even though he had slept with her cousin Kay and gotten her pregnant. Charity had forgiven him and they were back 2ge+her and even Kay seemed ok with it. Not happy but resigned. Of course Miguel would never ever imagine he would lose his love for Charity because of her own actions and Kay never had ANYTHING to do with it.

  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no

Charity had loved Miguel just the same as he had loved her. From first site. But Charity was devastated. How could she not be when the love of her life cheated on her with her cousin? And claimed that he thought it was here. But they didn't look anything a like did they? I mean Kay was way different looking. Deciding to take a piece of advice from the infamous Kay, Charity planned her revenge. She had always been the sweet and innocent until Kay's pregnancy. Now she wanted to be like Kay and "fight for what she wanted and do anything to get it." She still loved Miguel, but she wanted him to hurt just as much as she did. So Last night she had met Fox Crane for passionate sex and revenge. He after all, had a reputation of being a player, so why not use him? Then again after it was all said and done she wasn't going to tell Miguel. She would keep it from him like he had kept sleeping with Kay from her. Sighing she pictured the gorgeous fox naked, his tanned body like Adonis and his blond hair and blue eyes were stunning. Yes it had all been worth it.

Of course she had no idea Miguel would meet up with Fox at the cafe. They didn't know each other but they soon would.   
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  


An Hour later Charity met up with Miguel in the cafe. They had planned to meet at three and there she was right on the dot. She found Miguel in the back staring into his cafe mocha, deep in thought. 

"Hey sweetie," Charity said sweetly "why so serious?" 

"I would think you would know." Miguel snapped. "I guess your premonitions didn't warn you of this happening, did it?"

"W-What are you talking about Miguel?" Charity asked her heart sinking. "Why are you do upset?"

"Why don't you ask Fox Crane?" Miguel spat. "He told me all about his hot night with Harmony's miss innocent Charity Standish. Of course "he hoped Miguel wouldn't find out for her sake". The idiot had no idea that I was the Miguel who wasn't supposed to know."

Charity was speechless. How could Fox do that to her? Because he was a Crane was the only answer she could come up with. But that wasn't important right now, at least she had to calm Miguel down first.

"Its true Miguel, but I regret it and I am so sorry!" Charity lied forcing herself to cry. 

"Well I am sorry Charity but its over! And it always will be!"

"Miguel you can't mean that."

Miguel stared at her. Yes, he still loved her but he couldn't go on with her. Not after this. With Kay he had seen Charity, because of the forces of evil, or if not something close to it but Charity had planned her night with Fox and for that he could never forgive her.

Charity could tell by his eyes Miguel meant it and she began to cry for real. Miguel was crying too as he left the cafe.

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Several days later Miguel was in his room, depressed and trying to think of a way to get over Charity. Even though he loved her he never wanted to see her again. Or at least not until he got over her. Hearing the phone ring he checked his caller id. The name that showed up was Sam Bennett and he figured it was Kay. He had to say she had remained his best friend through all of this, even his rejection of her romantically.

"Hello,"

"Miguel don't hang up!" Charity begged! 

"I should but what the hell do you want?"

"I am so sorry Miguel. I need you and I love you. I know we can get through this. After Kay we can get through anything."

Miguel sighed. Yes with Kay they had gotten through it but he didn't plan that night of love making now did he? And Kay was still supportive of him even though he said he would never ever marry her. "That's too bad Charity. You must be confusing me with Fox because I won't forgive you for cheating on me, and it's all because you planned it too. Cry me a river, it wouldn't change things! Good bye Charity. Never call me again."

With that he hung up and tried not to cry.

You know that they say   
That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it.)

Miguel knew what he said was true and no matter how bad it hurt he would stick by his decision. If Charity hadn't planned this maybe he could move on. But she had and what Fox told him hurt him and confused him but he didn't believe 100% until he saw the shock and guilt on Charity's face. Charity should have told him how she felt about Kay and let him know it hurt her more than she admitted but instead Charity planned to pay him back and she was the one to get burned. But now it was too late! Miguel sighed. He couldn't stay cramped up in his room forever. Instead he headed for the park.

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

The whole walk to the park he heard Fox's words over and over again and saw Charity's reaction. It had been almost a week and it was like the pain would never end. He never expected it too in a week but he thought maybe it would hurt a little less.   
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  


His mind flashed back to the Love that he and Charity had shared and all that they had been through just for it to end like this. But what could he do? He couldn't blame evil or Kay for this, only Charity. Shivering in the snow he sat down on the park bench not seeing the young woman on the other on the bench.  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh

"Miguel, are you ok?"  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh

Miguel looked over startled. "Kay what are you doing out here? You could get sick and so could the baby."

'Like you care.' she thought. "Just thinking. I am fine anyways I am layered. Why are you here?"  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving

The situation ran through his head once again and he found himself spilling the entire story to Kay who looked shocked. Charity had cheated on Miguel? Well that was great! Kay thought trying not to smile. "I am so sorry Miguel. Is there anything I can do?"

  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

He took a minute to compare his night with Kay's to Fox's. And he knew in his heart he was doing the right thing not going back to Charity. With Charity came baggage. Zombies, witches ghouls trips to hell and more and Miguel didn't think he could handle it! "Just be my friend Kay. That's all I need."  
  
Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Charity was listening to Miguel pouring his heart out to Kay. Well she would be damned if Kay took her man so she ran straight to them in tears. Fake tears granted since she was too mad to really cry but they would do. "Miguel, you can't mean what you said, you just can't! " She cried. "I am not the one who is pregnant here now am I? And I forgave you."

"Yes but you deliberately cheated on me and I will not forgive you for that. I am sorry but I can't."

"Kay you bitch I don't know what you did to Miguel but I will get him back ."

"But Charity honestly I didn't..." Kay began but was interrupted by Charity smacking her. "Ouch you whore how could you?" Kay asked before running away crying.

"Miguel..."

"Charity, I've been working on a song for u do u want to here some of it?"

"I'd love to."  
With that Miguel opened his mouth and sang  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
Once he had stopped Charity was pale. "But...But..."

"The damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving." He stated. "Besides you owe Kay and apology. I'm going to find her. Good luck in life Charity."

Well what do u think? Should I continue? If so email me at flowerchild833@hotmail.com or review here!


	2. In their minds Kay, Miguel, and Charity'...

First of all thanks to all who reviewed the story. And I have changed the settings to accept anonymous reviews. Also the reason why Charity is kind of mean is because she is so sickenly sweet on the show I figured she should have a bad girl side too! Hope u like it. Please review! 

Cry Me A River

Chapter 2

Miguel's POV

Miguel left Charity crying and went to find Kay. No matter what Kay had done in the past, that didn't mean that she deserved to be treated badly. And, boy had he ever treated her bad since Charity came along. It must have been so hard on Kay. No, Miguel knew it was hard on Kay. Wincing he remembered the scene that had unfolded at the Bennett's house only weeks ago. 

Miguel had gone to see Charity, to beg her to take him back. To work things out. But it was a bad idea from the start because Sam, Kay's dad, had slammed him into the wall and was about to knock his lights out for hurting his baby when Kay came to his rescue. 

~Flashback~

"Daddy, stop it 's not his fault!" Kay screamed running down the stairs. 

"What do you mean Kay, then whose fault is it?" Sam inquired, releasing Miguel to stare at his oldest daughter. "Did you seduce Miguel?"

"NO daddy. It was just that Miguel and Charity were broken up..."

"That was zombie Charity!" Miguel protested.

"Oh yeah like I knew that! Anyway daddy Miguel and Charity had broken up and Miguel said that if she had never cane along he would have loved me. So when they broke up, and Miguel made love to me, I thought it was because he loved me. Now I am just hurt and confused."

Then the brunette beauty had run crying into Sam's arms, and he immediately tried to comfort her. Miguel had felt terrible at the time. Yes he had said it. And he had meant it. But he loved Charity and still wanted her back so he promised Kay he would do right by her and the baby, but he wouldn't marry her because he loved Charity.

~End flashback~

Sighing Miguel went to the cafe hoping that Kay might be there. Unfortunately she wasn't. But he did see Reese, sitting at a table with Jessica. 

"Reese, Jessica, hi."

Jessica glared at him and Reese failed to meet his eyes. What was this all about? His friends had never treated him this way before. "OK what gives?"

"What gives?" Jessica screeched. "Charity gave you a second chance and you broke her heart again." 

"Jessica you don't understand..." Miguel began, "and anyway it is none of your business. Have you seen Kay?"

"Yeah Kay left with Simone and she was crying..." Reese began but stopped abruptly when his girlfriend gave him a dirty look. 

Seeing they would be no help Miguel stomped out of the cafe. He would go to Simone's to look for her. It was really shitty of his friends to turn their backs on him when they didn't even know why that he and Charity had broken up. Sighing, he wrapped his coat around his body trying to warm up in the cold. How did his life get so screwed up? 

Kay's POV

"Kay would you please tell me what is wrong?" Simone demanded. "I have to go meet Chad soon. And you have been crying for like ten minutes now."

Kay wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well its just...Miguel broke up with Charity and she blamed me."

"And why shouldn't she Kay?"

"Because for once I had nothing to do with it Simone," Kay snapped angrily. "And Charity said such horrible things to me. She called me a bitch and...

"Kay get real, Charity would not do that!" Simone said putting her hands on her hips. "Unlike some of us, Charity is a good person."

"Oh so you are saying I am not?" Kay exploded; "after all I have done for you? Charity did call me a bitch. You ask Miguel! And you know what else...I think you should be Charity's best friend. I obviously am too evil for you!"

Simone gasped. Kay was...was she ending their friendship. "Oh Kay I am sorry, you know what I meant. It is just hard to believe that Charity..."

But Kay slamming the door on her way out interrupted her. Now she was crying even harder. Did she really have to lose everything and everyone to get the man she loved? Is it her fault she loved Miguel with all her being and had for years? Theresa's friends never turned their backs on her no matter what. Theresa's best friend, Whitney, would never turn her back on her true blue. So why did Simone have to turn her back on me? Kay wondered. 

It was too cold to go to the park and she didn't want to face Charity either. But where could Kay go if she couldn't go home? She couldn't go to Miguel's house, not since Charity. They had lost some of their closeness since then. Not since Charity came into the picture. Reese was out of the question. 

"I know!" Kay said softly. "I'll go visit Tabitha. "She is always ready to listen and she understands me like no one else does." Kay said aloud. "My own mother hates me. Hell, if someone said either Kay or Charity had to die and it is your choice grace then I would be six feet under!" And a lot like me."

Charity's POV

Charity walked into the cafe and ordered a vanilla latte and waited. She had asked Reese and Jessica to meet her here at 4:00 and it was five til now. They were going to help her get Miguel back once and for all. She too could plot! First she would feed Jess and Reese a sob story about Miguel dumping her and make everyone think Kay was to blame. Then Kay would be the outcast and Miguel would come running back to her, begging her to take him back.

It would work. She would figure out a way to get Miguel to forget the Fox incident. Somehow she would do it/ She would say that it was because of evil and she had no control over her body. That someone, most likely Kay had put a spell on her! 

At that moment Jessica and Reese came in. Kay followed, crying, Simone at her heels. But seeing Charity the brunette turned and ran.

"So what is up Charity?" Reese asking pulling out a chair for Jessica.

"Is that lipstick on your collar Reese?" Charity asked, ignoring his question..

Reese blushed. "Um no that's...a stain."

"Well, Ok like Reese said, what is up Charity?" Jessica said quickly. 

"Time to turn on the water works." Charity thought before beginning. "This ought to be good.' Blinking She forced herself to "cry." 

"Oh Jessica, it is so horrible!" Charity sobbed. "Miguel broke up with me. He said he would never go back out with me." 

"Why would he do that?"  


"I don't know." The blond sniveled, "I was supposed to meet him here and when I got here Kay was leaving and then Miguel dumped me."

"So you think that Kay had something to do with it?" Reese asked, suspecting the same thing. Kay had been his girl at one point but then he had over heard her confessing her love for Miguel and well...eventually they broke up. And Reese did love Kay, but he couldn't compare to Miguel.

"I will tell mom. " Jessica spat. "then Kay will really be sorry!"

"NO don't tell aunt Grace!" Charity panicked. She didn't want anyone else to know the real reason Miguel dumped her like a bad habit, especially not aunt Grace.

"Why Not?"

"Because, " Charity said biting back a smile. "I can handle this on my own."

"Well If Miguel dumped you and didn't tell you why then we won't speak to him. Will we Reese?"

Reese shook his head no. But he didn't want to go with what Jessica said. Miguel was one of his best friends and he was sure that Miguel had a reason, and it had to be a good one, to break up with Charity.

'yes,' Charity thought "I will make you pay Kay Bennett. I can handle this, and you;ll be sorry you were ever born!"


	3. Kay's Decision

Authors note: Thanks to all that reviewed. Hope you like it. I have decided to do the next three chapters from each persons P.O.V. If you liked it better the other way after reading this chapter send me an email at flowerchild833@hotmail.com or review here. Also if u wrote a passion's story send me an email or leave it in your review and I will read it! Thanks!

Chapter 3

Kay's Decision

****

Ten minutes later Kay Bennett was being lead to the foyer of her next door neighbor Tabitha's house. There was rumors that Tabitha was a witch, but Kay didn't care. These days it seemed like Tabitha was the only one who understood her and didn't form a biased opinion about her.

"So what is troubling you dear?" Tabitha asked as they took seats on the couch. Being a witch {literally} she had taken a liking to Kay. The girl knew what she wanted and would get it, even if meant using the forces of evil. Just a few weeks ago, Tabitha had thought she was done for. If Charity and Miguel would have married, and then she would be dead, instead of talking to the only person in Harmony she really liked.

"Well, Its Miguel and Charity." Kay said as she looked at a picture of little Timmy. It was such a shame that he had died. He was such a sweet boy, and because he had died Charity lived on. 

"I see. And they are back together now, right?" Tabitha asked, hoping it wasn't true. She didn't want to have another face off with her "friends" in the basement. Especially not now that she too was pregnant. 

"Well they were." Kay stated with a sigh "but Miguel broke up with her. I won't go into details, but for once I had nothing to do with it. Well I mean at the wedding I did, but not this time."

Tabitha heaved a sigh of relief. Things were hard enough for her right now, trying to deal with a pregnancy at her age. An unplanned and unwanted pregnancy, but no matter what, she would have the child. Now that at least temporarily she didn't have to worry about Charity and Miguel she could think out what she should do. "Oh so why does this trouble you? I thought you wanted Miguel for yourself. After all, he did get you pregnant Kay.

"I know. But Charity doesn't ...she blames me. Normally I wouldn't care." Kay began, "But well mom is going to blame me too, and my life will be a living hell."

"Oh come now." Tabitha stated, but in reality she knew Kay was right. Oh how she hated Grace Bennett and her premonitions. That woman was sickenly sweet! 

"It's true Tabitha. She is so messed up." Kay said bitterly. "She believes Charity and Miguel belong together and well, if she had to chose between me, her own daughter, and Charity...I'd be out and she would be in."

"I know this must be hard on you. It must be hard on all of you, but what about Sam? He loves you dearly and Miguel did promise to do right by you."

Kay sighed. Yes her father loved her, and Miguel had made that promise. But what good was that to her? The woman who had loved Miguel since they were children? It didn't do her a damn bit of good. "I just...I don't know what to do Tabitha."

"Well, you can always come to me." Tabitha reassured her. "And you still have your friends."

"They aren't my friends; they are Charity's friends." Kay said sadly. Damn Charity for ruining her life. Damn her to hell. Oh and the bimbo had been there once but was saved. Grrrr All Kay wanted to do was run away from it all. "That's IT!"

"W-what's it?" Tabitha asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to leave Harmony forever!" Kay decided. And she was going to do it right away. "It's been nice talking to you Tabitha, but I have to go. I got to get out of her before daddy comes home."

"Kay that is not the answer to your problems." Tabitha said alarmed. If Kay left Harmony, there wouldn't be anyone else to help her stop Miguel and Charity from getting back together. Then she would be a goner. What was worse is that she wouldn't be able to join her dear Timmy in heaven because of all the evil things she had done through out the decades.

"Of course it is. Goodbye Tabitha. You have always been wonderful to me."

With that Kay ran out of the house and straight to her bedroom. She grabbed a duffle bag and began filling it with clothes. She was tired of it all. Tired of Charity and Miguel, super couple. She was tired of Simone pretending to be her friend, and tired of Jessica and her mom yelling at her. But most of all she was tired of Harmony.

Kay didn't pack very many clothes because she didn't want it to be obvious right away that she was leaving. That way she had a better chance of getting further away from Harmony. She took her savings, which amounted to $500.00 and her cell phone. She would call a cab from the park and be gone. When she got to wherever she was going she would get a job. She would need it to support herself and her child. Then she would try to start over and forget about Miguel. But that wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh Miguel," she whispered softly, with tears running down her face, "Why couldn't you have loved me like I love you?"

Then she walked into the park and called for a cab to take her to the airport. 

"Goodbye Harmony. I won't miss you at all!" She muttered. "But I will miss you daddy. I hope mom does leave with David. Then you can be with Ivy. She obviously loves you more than mom does."

Five minutes later a cab pulled up and Kay hopped in, not even looking back. If she had she may have seen Miguel coming into the park as well. 

OK I know it is a cliffhanger hee hee hee.... Did Miguel see her? If so does he care that she is leaving?????


	4. Miguel

****

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

Miguel

Miguel walked to Simone's house, trying to figure out why Reese and Jessica were mad at him. What could have made them not want to speak to him or even listen to his side of the story? Just what had Charity told them? Who would blame him for what he did, if they knew the truth? Even if he did love Charity, what she did was unforgivable. He had been hurt too many times to go through it once again. 

Just as he lifted his hand to knock, Simone opened the door.

"Miguel, what are you doing here?" The raven-haired beauty asked, looking shocked.

"You mean you're still talking to me?" Miguel asked, equally shocked. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind." Miguel stated "I'm looking for Kay."

"Kay isn't here." Simone snapped. "She got pissed at me and left. So, why did you and Charity break up?"  


Miguel sighed. Someone was offering to hear his side of the story, but at the moment he didn't have time to go into details. "It's a long story. I got to find Kay. Do you know where she went?"

"No I don't Miguel. We aren't speaking to each other at the moment so..."

Great. It was bad enough that everyone else including him had turned his back on Kay. Now Simone had too. He really had to find her before she decided to do something stupid. Knowing his best friend she would do just that. Sometimes Kay had an irrational way of thinking. 

"Look Simone. I got to go now. I'll see you later." 

"But Miguel..."

"There's no time to talk now. I'll see you later." 

With that Miguel turned on his heel and ran to the Bennett's house. He knocked twice; praying that Kay would answer the door. To his dismay, Charity did.

"Miguel, I knew you would be back." She said sweetly. "We need to talk."

"I didn't come to see you Charity." Miguel stated, with a sigh. "I'm looking for Kay."

"Miguel how could you? After what you have done to me?" Charity said a tear falling down her face. "We've been through so much..."

"Is Kay here or not?" Miguel interrupted. "I don't care what we have been through in the past; it's over Charity. There is nothing to talk about!" 

"But Miguel...Love rules all."

"Whatever Charity. I'll be seeing you."

Before the blond could protest, he turned his back and walked out of the yard. Where could Kay be? If she wasn't at Simone's and she wasn't home, where was she? Maybe I'll try the park again, he thought frustrated.

Miguel ran as fast as he could to the park, but he didn't see Kay anywhere. Damn it, where was she? He turned to leave and saw a cab pulling out. Was that Kay in the back? 

No it couldn't be, he decided. Why would Kay leave in a cab? He had to be seeing things. There was only one last place he knew to look and that was the cafe. Shivering in the cold he headed for his destination. He may not be in love with Kay but he did love her as a best friend and she was carrying his child. He needed to know that she was ok. 

Unfortunately, Kay was not at the cafe. Depressed, Miguel sank down in a booth. Where could she be? He let his mind wonder back to all the fun that they had as kids. They could tell each other anything. And Kay was always there for him. Kay been their when his father and Antonio had disappeared. She had also been there when a girl he liked turned him down. Why had they lost their closeness? Had he neglected their friendship when he was dating Charity?

Miguel had no idea how long he had sat there but when he left it was dark. With a sigh, he decided to go home. He would get some sleep and talk to Kay first thing in the morning.

But an hour later when he was lying in bed he couldn't sleep. So many things were going through his head. Poor Kay, being pregnant, with false hope of love from him. And then there was Charity. He reflected back. Their relationship was doomed from the start. He was finally beginning to see that. From the first look he was hers, but then with Charity came some scary baggage. Baggage like witches, zombies, trips to hell, and worse, hurting Kay.

How could he have been so blind during this time? Suddenly he became aware that maybe his feelings for Kay were deeper than friendship. He pondered this idea for at least an hour longer before falling into a restless sleep.

Not long after he had fallen asleep, Luis and Pilar came into his room. 

"Don't wake him Luis," She stated. "We can tell him tomorrow."

Luis sighed. "I guess you're right mama. But even if isn't in love with Kay; he is going to be upset that she has run away."

"You're right," Pilar said. "I just hope that he does right by her. All of you have been suffering so much and I don't know why."

"We will be fine mama. You raised us right. Now lets go before we wake him."

Silently they crept out of Miguel's room, hoping that Kay was safe, wherever she was. 


	5. Charity's delight

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! 

Chapter 5

Charity's Delight

****

Charity couldn't believe that Miguel had walked out on her to go find Kay. After all that she had put them through. How dare he? Well that was fine, let Kay have her moment because Miguel would be hers again. They were meant to be together. It was fate. Who cares if she cheated with Fox? Fate wouldn't change because of that. 

A few hours later Charity saw Miguel walking dejectedly back to his house. Maybe he didn't find Kay. Or maybe she had rejected him. Either way it didn't matter. Miguel had gone home alone. 

"Hey Charity, how are you honey?"

"Oh I am fine Aunt Grace, how are you?"

"I am good. Look do you know where Kay is? I need her to help me make dinner."

"No but I can help you."  


Grace smiled at her niece. She was such a sweet and considerate young woman, unlike Kay. Kay used to be like that, but not anymore. Just today Sam had accused Grace of loving Charity more. But she didn't did she?

"NO thanks Charity. I'll just go see if she is up in her room."

Just as Grace started to climb the stairs Jessica and Sam came home. They were sitting in the living room when Grace came running down the stairs. 

"Sam thank God you are home." She exclaimed. "I think Kay has run away!"

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked unbelieving. 

"Some of her clothes are missing and her savings are gone. Every penny; I found her bank on the bed!"

Sam glared at his wife. "This is all your fault you know."

"My fault?" Grace asked puzzled.

"Yes your fault." Sam said picking up the phone. "You're too hard on her. You haven't been a mother to her through out any of this."

Grace was outraged. Was it her fault that Kay was the way she was? Jessica had not turned out that way, neither had Noah, so she didn't see how Sam could blame this on her.

"Who are you calling Dad?" Jessica asked. Even though she and Kay rarely got along, Jessica still loved her and was worried about her.

"I'm calling the guys at the station to have someone on the look out for her. Then I am going to call Luis and try to find her."

After Sam had made the calls, he took a quick shower and dressed extra warm. He headed for the door, stopping only once to look at Grace. "If I don't find her, I'll never forgive you Grace."

Charity smiled to herself. This was even better than she thought. If Kay had run away she would never have to worry about Miguel again. He would run back to her arms and they would live happily ever after.

"Is there anything that I can do Aunt Grace?"

"No Charity. Kay is...well I don't know what has gotten into her lately. I know that this has been hard on you. I am sure or at least I am hoping she will go back to being the Kay I used to know."

"I can't help but feel like this is all my fault." Charity said. "If I hadn't come along this would have never happened." She might as well as play on Grace's sympathy too.

Up until a few days ago she had every thing in life. She had never been a bitter person until now. But Kay had left her no choice and neither had Miguel.

I can't believe Kay is gone! This makes it so much easier for me to get what I want. I mean I have already replaced her in her mother's heart, and Miguel's. Now it is time to work on dear old "daddy".

Charity snickered to herself as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe her luck!


	6. Kay's dilemmea

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one! Hope you guys like it. I am thinking of also doing a shuis story and a thean gwox story, What do u all think?  


Chapter 6

Kay's dilemma

Kay arrived and took a deep breath. This was goodbye. Goodbye to her love Miguel, and her dear daddy, who fought so much to protect her. Squaring her shoulders Kay sauntered over to the ticket counter.

"How may I help you?" The Receptionist asked.

"One second." Kay said scanning the board behind her. The next flight that left would land in Houston, Texas. That is where she would go since she only had to wait fifteen minutes.

"Ok let me know when you are ready."

"I am actually." Kay informed her, pulling money from her purse. "I'd like to purchase a one way ticket to Houston."

"Ok one moment." The receptionist said, typing furiously. "Window or aisle?"  


"Window please."

"Ok that will be 250.00"

Kay handed her the money. "Here you go. 250."

"Ok if I can just see your id, you can be on your way." The receptionist said.

Just as Kay handed it to her, the phone rang. "Excuse me please," The receptionist said. "Harmony Airlines."

Kay waited impatiently as the woman listened for a few minutes. "Yes. I see." The receptionist said. "Uh huh ok, thank you."

"Ok can I have my id and ticket now please?" Kay asked frustrated.

"No Miss Bennett, I am afraid not. That was the Harmony police department. You need to come with me." 

"NO!" Kay shouted, panicking. Then she turned and ran for the doors. Luckily, the receptionist wasn't fast enough in her high heels to catch her. Sighing with relief Kay hopped into a waiting cab.

"Where to miss?" The cabbie asked, lighting a cigar.

"Um...um... take me to Hallsville please." 

Hallsville was two towns away and Kay hoped that no one would look for her there until she could figure out a way to get to another state. She relaxed slightly. Her family had only been there once and Grace said it was "full of evil" so they never went back. So confidently she dozed off until they were almost there.

"Ok miss that will be 30.00" The cabbie said. 

Kay handed him the money and stepped out of the cab. This was just great. The place looked like a dump and now she didn't know how she was going to get a job now that her father had people looking for her.

She would have to assume a fake identity in order to support herself. She already lost 250.00 at the airport. What was she going to do? Sighing dejectedly she walked into a small inn and rented a room. Thankfully, they never asked her a question, only took the 50.00 for her room and let her be.

Once she got into the room she collapsed on the bed in tears. Things were so messed up. Not that she had expected this to be easy. But how could she have know that things would be this horrible?

She was going to catch the first gray hound bus out of hell to a new life and hopefully things would start to look up for her. But not only for her, but for the child she was now carrying.

"Don't worry little baby." She whispered. "I promise this will be ok. Mommy can take care of both of us."

Meanwhile back at the airport...

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Harmony police department. It was answered on the first ring, by none other than Sam Bennett. 

"Harmony Police Department."

"Yes this is Wanda Lovell at the Harmony airport. I'm calling about Katherine Bennett."

"Did you find my daughter?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Well yes. She tried to buy a ticket to Texas."

Texas? His baby was running away? How had he gone so wrong by her? Had he not shown her enough love? "Where is she? Can I come pick her up?"

Wanda sighed. "No I am afraid not Mr. Bennett. I tried to stop her but she ran away into a waiting cab. But I thought you should know. Maybe the driver will remember her."

"Thank you Wanda." Sam said softly, then hung up the phone. 

Sam quickly filled the other officers in on what he knew and sent out some patrol cars. He then got in his own car. "I'll find you Kay, if its the last thing I do."

He briefly considered calling Grace, then changed his mind. Let her worry. She deserved it after all she had put Kay through. Could Kay be right? Did Grace loved Charity more? It certainly seemed that way. 

His oldest daughter had to play third fiddle for her mother's affection. Why was Grace being so hard on her own flesh and blood? Why couldn't she support her daughter?

Because support was what Kay needed after that asshole Miguel had taken advantage of her. Sam would never believe otherwise, despite what his wife said. How long had Kay been the outcast? and how had she dealt with it up until now. 

So what do u all think? Good or not? please review! 


	7. Miguel's Decision

Authors note: Thanks to all of you for the reviews I love it. I am on a Kay hype after today's episode 1/10/02. So hope this comes out ok. I am really starting to hate Grace. She is getting to me bad.

Chapter 7

Miguel's decision

Early the next morning, Pilar crept into Miguel's room. It was, according to Miguel's clock, 8:00 am. Normally, she wouldn't wake her son so early, but Chief Bennett had showed up ten minutes ago. He wanted to ask Miguel help him look for Kay. If anyone could talk Kay in to coming home, It would definitely be him.

Pilar had explained to Sam that it would be Miguel's choice and then went to wake him. She still thought Miguel should do the right thing and marry Kay. But it wasn't up to her and she wasn't going to force him to marry someone against his will. With a sigh, she softly shook Miguel.

"Get up son, I need to talk to you."

Miguel groaned. "What time is it mama?"

"it is still early. But we need to talk."

Closing his eyes, he asked. "can't it wait?"

"No son, it cannot wait." Pilar said with a sigh. "Chief Bennett is here. Kay ran away last night. No one can find her, and Sam wanted you to come along to help him look for her."

Miguel sat straight up in bed. Kay had run away? Now he was wide awake. But he was torn. He had been awake late last night, thinking. He thought he might talk to Charity, to get some answers. He didn't want to stop loving her, but she had hurt him badly. Now the mother of his child and his best friend was missing. What should he do?

"Tell him I'll be right there," Miguel said as he climbed out of the bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. Why would Kay have run away? Was it because of the fight with Charity, or could it have been that she as tired of being ignored? Was it both? he didn't have the answers to these questions but he wanted to find out.

With a sigh he washed his face and attempted to tame his wild hair. Well, he might as well forget talking to Charity. And now that he was awake and Kay was missing, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to talk to her. In a way, he blamed Charity for what had came to be thus far.

"Chief Bennett, why did Kay run away?" 

Sam turned around to look at Miguel. He still had mixed feelings about the boy. After all, he had taken advantage of Kay, after practically ignoring her for almost three years. 

"I don't know Miguel. There was no note. Do you know if she was upset about something?"

Miguel hesitated. Should he tell him what Charity had done? Would Sam believe him? "Actually yes. I was talking to her about my break up with Charity. Then Charity came and yelled at her so... I mean I thought Kay was fine. If I had thought that she wasn't..."

Sam was stunned. Charity had always seemed so nice. It was bad enough that Grace was against Kay, but now Charity was too. Was he the only one her side? 

"I see. So, do you want to come look for her?"

"Definitely." Miguel said, "let me grab my coat." 

Once Miguel had gotten his coat the duo headed for the cruiser in silence. Each man was lost in his own thoughts. They could only speculate what had made Kay run away. They would never know the real reason until they found her. 

That was if they found her. She had been missing for over 12 hours. 

"When did Kay run away?" Miguel asked softly.

"I am not for sure. Some time last night before I got home from work."

Last night? Why had no one told him that Kay was missing? Why had his mother waited until this morning? Miguel couldn't help but feel a little a bit mad. Kay was his best friend!

"I can't believe it. I am so sorry chief Bennett. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Why would you say that Miguel?" Sam asked, intrigued. 

"Well, if I hadn't loved Charity, or if I had never slept with Kay then none of this would have happened."

Sam sighed. He could see why Miguel would feel that way. But despite the fact that he was still mad at this teen for taking advantage of his daughter but this wasn't all his fault. He couldn't help falling in love with Charity and he hadn't said anything out of line to Kay that he knew of before she left.

"Don't think that way Miguel."

"But I have to. Where could she be?"  


Sam started to answer but just then Miguel's cell phone rang . 

"hello, Kay?" Miguel asked hopefully.

"No silly, its Charity." 

"Oh I got to go."

"Miguel, come on." Charity said, sounding like her normal chipper self. "Let's talk. we can work this out! Please baby?"

"Not now Charity." Miguel sighed. "I got to go, what if Kay calls?"

"Oh leave finding Kay to Sam. And relax. Meet me at the cafe, ok?"

Miguel gritted his teeth in anger. "Charity, your cousin is missing, don't you even care?"  


"Not really, Miguel. Not after all she has done to aunt Grace and me/"

"You're pathetic," Miguel shouted. "I can't believe I never saw you for what you were." Then he hung up disgusted. 

He and Sam looked for Kay for hours. Finally the took a break to eat. This was getting them no where. But they planned on heading to Hallsville next. 

Just as they finished their meals, Miguel's phone rang again. 

"Charity just hang up." He shouted. "I'll never want to talk to you after what you said about Kay."

"Miguel?"

The voice wasn't Charity's. IT was Kay! "Omg Kay I have been so worried about you? where are you? Why did you run away? Let me come get you!" 

Sam jumped up elated. Kay had called. Now he could find her and bring her home where she belonged. Then he and Grace and not to mention Charity were going to have a very serious conversation. He was getting tired of the same old scenario, the world verses Kay. and he hated to admit it but Ivy was on his side when his own wife wasn't.

"Miguel calm down," Kay said laughing. "I am fine, don't worry. I am in Hallsville, its horrible." she shuddered involuntarily. "But I do want to get out of here. Why I ran away is a long story, but I will tell you all about it when I get home. Will you ask my dad to come get me?"

Miguel was so happy that he couldn't speak. Kay was ok and she wanted to come back home. Maybe he had misjudged his feelings about her from the beginning. IT didn't matter all he wanted to do was make it up to her. Handing the phone to Sam he pondered how he could do that.

"Kay its me."

"Daddy!" Kay said " Oh daddy I am so sorry that I run away. Please come get me."

"I'll be right there honey." Sam promised. "Miguel and I have been looking for you all morning. Where are you?"

"Hallsville motel."

"Miguel and I will be there in less than an hour, stay put."

"I will daddy." Kay promised, "But hurry daddy I am hurting. I think something is wrong with me and the baby."

Then Kay gave a cry of pain and the line went silent. What had happened to Kay?

Please read and review and thanks to all that had. I felt so bad for Kay on today's episode and poor Antonio! 


	8. Jessicas outrage & what's wrong with Kay...

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at the Bennett's house.

Charity, Jessica, and Grace were in the kitchen preparing lunch. 

"Mom, do you think that Dad will ever find Kay?" Jessica asked. "I mean, maybe we all have been to hard on her lately." 

"I don't agree." Charity said, "I wish she were dead!"

"Charity!" Jessica said shocked. "You don't mean that!"

The blond continued to cut vegetables for a salad. Without looking up she said. "I do too. I hate her for coming between Miguel and me. I don't care if she lives or dies, though I prefer her dead."

Jessica could only gasp. Surely her mother would say something in Kay's defense. She was after all her flesh and blood. There was no way that she was going to let Charity talk like that. 

"I understand how you feel." Grace said. "Sometimes I hate Ivy too."

"Mother how could you condone that?" Jessica shouted outraged. "Kay is your child, not Charity or had you forgotten that? No wonder Kay called you a bitch, because that is what you are."

Upset that her mother seemed like Kay was nothing but a burden, when she could be dead for all they knew Jessica ran from the house in tears, needing to find Reese. He would help her make sense of this. She could only hope that her sister was ok.

"Dear God," Jessica prayed, "Please let my sister be ok. I promise I'll be nicer to her, if you only let her come home safe and sound. And please God, make mom and Charity stop hating Kay. She needs them, all of us to help her get through this tough time ahead. In your name I pray, Amen."

With that being done she ran to Reese' house not noticing that it had began to snow again, and that could mean that her sister was in even more danger. 

At first Grace and Charity had never even noticed that Jessica was gone. Then they figured that she must have decided to go see Reese. Oh she thought no one knew about them, but Grace and Charity did. Without a care in the world the dup continued to put down Kay and her very existence. 

IN HALLSVILLE:

Kay opened her eyes, her head pounding. The last thing she remembered was talking to her father and then feeling a sharp pain.

"Omg the baby!" She panicked, sitting up on the bed. "Is my baby ok?"

Just then, as if to assure her, the child inside of her gave a strong kick. Well, at least she knew that the baby was ok. But she wasn't sure that she could say the same thing about herself. On top of her headache, she was sick {which was normal} and tired. But more tired than she should be. She could barely stay awake, and she had no appetite, despite not eating for over 8 hours and she felt dizzy. 

Kay only hoped that her father would hurry. And he had Miguel with him! Had Miguel cared enough about her to want to find her too? Or had Sam made him come? No, it couldn't be that. Pilar would never force her miho to do what he didn't want to. So, that could only mean that he had wanted to come.

"Imagine that, little one." Kay said awestruck. "I didn't even have to plot to get him to come. Maybe things aren't so hopeless, after all."

The baby kicked once again, and Kay took that to mean, "you go mom". But she still felt like shit. She definitely would need to see Dr. Russell when they got back to Harmony. Not that Kay looked forward to going back. But she needed a better plan and more money before trying this again. Every detail had to be planned out perfectly. 

With a contented sigh, Kay sat down to watch 7th Heaven. It was one of her most favorite shows, even though she hated Lucy. She reminded her too much of Charity and that was NOT a good thing. Not at all. Today's episode was supposed to be especially good. It was going to be about all the things Matt would do to try to win back Heather, and Mary getting drunk.

When the show ended someone knocked on the door to her room.

"Who is it?" Kay called, as she squinted to see out the peephole. 

"It's us Dad, and Miguel."

When she heard her daddy's voice she rushed to unlock the door for them. Then she embraced both of them happily. She didn't remember ever being so happy to see them in all of her life. But then again, she had never really been away from them either. 

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked. "Oh honey I was so worried."

"So was I," Miguel admitted. "We need to talk some things through though Kay."

"I agree." She stated, "but first can we get something to eat? I am a little hungry, though not as much as I should be. I really think I should see Dr. Russell when we get back."

"Is something-wrong Kay?" Her father asked alarmed.

"I don't know." She admitted, "I have been feeling really weird. I am concerned about the baby."

Sam nodded and Miguel paled. Surely nothing was wrong with the baby. Kay couldn't stand another loss. Neither could he for that matter. That was his child. No that was their child. "Ok how about fast food Chief and then we get her straight to the doctor?"

"Good Idea Miguel. Come on Kay get your stuff and let's get out of her."

A couple hours later Miguel, Sam, and Kay were in the hospital. Eve had showed them the baby, and let them listen to the heartbeat. Unfortunately they couldn't tell the sex of the baby. Miguel didn't care. He was so happy to see the baby that he had to fight hard not to cry. Kay did cry, as she looked at her miracle baby. Yes, Miguel would love her as much as he did this baby, by the grace of God. 

"Ok Sam, Miguel, I am going to ask you to wait outside the room for a moment while I do a few other tests. I am concerned about the symptoms Kay has been having. Sam nodded, and walked out, wringing his hands.

"It'll be fine" Miguel stated not sure if he was trying to convince Kay or himself. Maybe he was trying to convince both of them. Then he kissed her lightly on the forehead and joined Sam. 

Twenty minutes later Kay emerged fully dressed, followed by Eve.

"I have good news and bad news." Eve stated

Well... what do u think so far??? Thanks to everyone for the review {crying} you like me, you really like me! 


	9. The Sky is falling

Authors note: Thanks to all those that reviewed, especially ashes of roses who keeps me inspired. sorry that this is taking so long but my bf is leaving for the airforce on Monday, Jan 20, 2003 so I am trying to spend time with him before then! Sorry!   
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Sky is falling!   
  
  
No one spoke for a few moments as they stared at Eve. Had she said that she had good news and bad news? No one ever wanted to hear a doctor say that, especially not to someone who was pregnant.  
  
"What is wrong with Kay and the baby?" Miguel asked alarmed, as he jumped up to hug Kay. If anything happened to her or the baby he would never be able to forgive himself. Not after the way that he had treated her over the past three years.  
  
"Calm down Miguel," Eve insisted. "Let me explain what is happening before you get so upset."  
  
Miguel looked embarrased as he sat back down in his chair. Ok, maybe he was jumping to conclusions.   
  
"OK, we're ready Eve," Sam assured her. But he was about like Miguel was, at the point of jumping out of his seat. If something was wrong with Kay, and if Grace didn't support him or Kay, he was going to divorce her. He loved Grace, but didn't understand how that she could be so cold to her own flesh and blood.  
  
"Ok, the good news is that the baby is healthy!" Dr. Russell said, with a smile. "But...as far as Kay, well she is pretty much healthy but she also has a rare condition."  
  
Sam's heart jumped into his throat. A rare condition? Beside him, Miguel looked as if he might pass out. Kay just rocked back and forth on her heels calmly. She already knew what was wrong with her. But she couldn't help smiling to herself seeing Miguel all concerned over her. Maybe he would be hers after all, thanks to her miracle baby.  
  
"A rare condition?" Sam said finally. "she isn't dying is she?"  
  
Eve smiled. "No Sam, she isn't dying. Kay is anemic, which is common. She will have a lot LESS energy and will sleep for hours. Don't bother her if at all possible, during this time because she needs her rest. But now on to the rare condition. Kay is RH negative. In laymans terms that means that because she is A- in blood type that her white blood cells and body will try to destroy the baby as if it was a virus. But the good thing is that if she has a shot within her 28th week, we can stop that from happening."  
  
Sam now looked as if he was going to pass out. There didn't sound like there was anything good mixed in that. His poor daughter would have trouble having children for the rest of her life. Surely Grace would have sympathy for her now. If not, no matter how much it hurt, he was going to ask her for a divorce and take Kay and Jessica {if Jess wanted to go} with him to another house to live.   
  
"What can I do to help?" Miguel asked, concered. Maybe he didn't plan on having a baby with Kay,but he was and he didn't want anything to happen to his unborn child. He also wanted to Kay to be ok. It was time to grow up and start acting like a man. And he needed to sort out his feelings for Kay. After what Charity had said, he wondered why he had ever loved her. Now he knew for sure that he never wanted to be back with the cold hearted blonde. But Kay was another story he was still confused.   
  
"What you can do is make sure Kay shows up for every appointment and takes her prenatal. Don't let her over do it. She is more frail than most pregnant women. And make sure she eats well and gets enough sleep. You can help with too Sam."  
  
Kay bit back a smile. Miguel really was being noble about all of this. Maybe he really did care about her, even though he sometimes didn't act like he did. "When is my next appointment, Dr. Russell?"  
  
Eve turned to smile at Kay. It was such a shame that she was pregnant at such a young age. And by someone whose heart was else where. But then again, Eve had always thought that Kay and Miguel belonged together. Secretly she still did, but she would never admit it. Grace Bennett was her best friend and she would never say something to get her started on the fate and love kick. But even she had to admit that Grace was acting evem more weird than usual. "Come back in two weeks on the 31st, at 10:00 am.  
  
"I will, thank you." Kay said.  
  
"Kay, can we talk?" Miguel asked pulling her to the side.   
  
"Sure. About what?"  
  
"Us, and our baby." Miguel said. As he looked in Kays cobalt blue eyes he had a desire to kiss her, but managed to resist.  
  
'He said us and our baby!" Kay though estaically. "Ok. But do you really want to talk here?"  
  
Miguel looked around. No, he didn't want total strangers to know what was going on in his life. "No, of course not. Let's go to mama's house."  
  
He wouldn't admit it to Kay, but he had only suggested his house to avoid Charity. Well, and maybe because he knew that they would be alone. 'what am i thinking?' he pondered, 'I only want to talk to her' but deep in his heart he knew that wasn't true. His feelings for Kay were finally surfacing.   
  
"Ok sure." Kay said evenly.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Sam said from behind them. "But I need to speak with my daughter privately please."  
  
Kay gulped. 'Daddy,please don't tell me you're against me now to' she thought as she watched Miguel walk away.   
"What's up Daddy?"  
  
Sam sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Look sweetie, I know that things have been stressful between you and your mom. Because of that, I have come to a decision."  
  
'Oh no, here it goes. He's going to kick me out.' "What kind of decision?" she asked, dreadfully.   
  
"Look, I am going to tell your Mom what Dr. Russell said," Sam said, "and if she doesn't want to help us then I am going to get a legal seperation for her. I love your mom, and I know you do too, even though she has hurt you. But I can't live with her if she doesn't support her own child."  
  
Kay was thrilled but she worked extra hard to look concerned. She hated her mother now for all that she had done to her, but she didn't want her dad to know. If she played this right, then maybe Sam would divorce her mom and then Grace would know what it was like to lose the man she loved. And hopefully her dad would marry Ivy. Most people hated her, but Kay understood where she was coming from.  
  
Sam was Ivy's first love. Then she got pregnant by Sam, but she didn't know until that it was too late. Sam and she were over. Then that bitch Grace stole him away from her. So yes, she and Kay were very alike indeed. Besides, Ivy was nice to her. Other than her father no one else had been.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bennett house....  
  
Sam came home to find his house smelling like a gourmet restaraunt. SO Grace and Charity had been cooking again. It had been a long time since they had cooked. First they were busy with the wedding plans and then attacking Kay. But no more. Even if it meant losing his wife, Sam would protect his daughter.  
  
"Grace, I'm home. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, " She stated, coming from kitchen. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and smiled. "I am glad you are home."  
  
Sam just looked at her for a moment. "We need to have a serious talk."  
  
Grace paled instantly. She didn't like this at all. Charity had a premoniton earlier of Sam marrying Ivy. Now he had came home wanting a serious talk. "OK, what about?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Grace looked furious at the mention of her daughters name. Sam noticed it right off and it pissed him off too. How dare a mother hate her child so much.   
  
"Why do we have to talk about her?" Grace asked "I thought we could have some alone time."  
  
Sam glared at her. "I don't want alone time. I want to discuss my daughters doctor visit!"  
  
Grace sighed. She had no choice but to find out what was going on with Kay. For all she cared {and hoped} Kay was dying or would die giving birth. After all, she did love Charity more. Even more than Jessica.   
  
Sam began explaining what was wrong with Kay, and didn't notice Charity creeping into the room.  
  
'Oh honey, trust me, if I can help it at all, Kay will miss than shot' Charity thought, trying not to laugh. Then she headed up the stairs. Could this get any better?  
  
"So," Sam concluded, "Heres the thing, you either help me with Kay or...."  
  
"I would never help that bitch!" Grace spat angerily. "That...that...girl ruined Charity and Miguel's life, not to mention her own. Why would I want to help her?"  
  
Sam was beginnng to see his wife in a new light. "Because she is your daughter."  
  
"So what," Grace ranted, "She's evil Sam. Why can't you see that?"  
  
Sam gritted his teeth. "No Grace you are evil. how can you not love your own flesh and blood? I want a legal seperation. I am going to file for it just as soon as I speak to Jessica. Kay and I are moving out and I want to know if Jess wants to go to."  
  
Grace was so shocked she couldn't speak. She never imagined Sam leaving her. Not after the whole situation with David. Now what was she going to do?   
  
"Damn you Kay, I WILL make you pay for this!" she spat as she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
  
A/N : As far the pregnancy deal, it is a true disorder and I thought it would spice things up. Tell me do u want Sam and Ivy together too?   
  
In the next Chapter   
  
Sam talks to Jessica, Kay and Miguel talk, and then he kisses her. What will that lead to??? plus a few more surprises. 


	10. Changes

Authors note : I must say that I am so grateful for all the reviews that I have gotten. you are my inspiration for writing this story. I will update asap, but sometimes it may take a while, becuz my bf is leaving for the US Force Moday Jan.20th so I will be spending some time with him before he leaves.  
  
I want to personally think Logan, ashes of roses, luv-kisses-hugs,kiki-cherry 88,,jupiterhime, tifarulez87, jessie,foxeresa 18therthan and the person who signed anymonous, thanks to all you!   
  
Chapter 10  
Changes  
Sam walked up the stairs, his heart breaking. He honestly thought that Grace would support him. But she hadn't. Oddly enough, now that he thought about it, despite the scheming Ivy had done, she had been on his side from the beginning. Did he still love her? She obviously loved him to work so hard to get him back. Maybe just maybe one day he would know if he still loved her. But right now he had to talk to Jessica.   
With a sigh he kncoked on the door. "Whois it? and if it you mom, you can go to hell."  
Sam was taken back, but he quickly recovered. "No, Its me Jess."  
A few seconds later the door opened and his youngest child fell into his arms sobbing.   
"Oh daddy, it is so awful."  
"What is?" Sam asked, trying to comfprt her.  
"Lets go into my room to talk." she pleaded. "I don't want mom or charity to hear."  
  
Sam nodded, following her inside and then shut the door behind him. Just what the hell had Grace done? She was abandoing her whole family for Charity.  
Jessica sat on the bed and poured out the whole story. How she had been mean to Kay over Miguel, taking Charity's side, and how she felt when Kay disappeared. Then she confided what her mother and Charity had said, regarding Kay.  
Sam sat there in a daze for a few moments before he spoke. "Well, honey, Kay is ok. And I know that she wioll forgive you."   
"I can only hope so."   
Sam cleared his throat. "I have some news for you to. Kay's pregnancy has some complications. I told your mother she could support Kay . She opted not too, so I am filing for a legal seperation. Kay and I will be moving to a new house. Do you want tocome live with us?"  
Jessica was shocked. her dad was getting seperated from her mom? Well, she certainly couldn't blame him. After all, David has been around forever, when Grace could have easily said she loved Sam and for him to get lost."I would love that, daddy. When do we move?"  
"Well, Kay and I are going to stay in a hotel tonight. I saw a house for sale and I am sure I can get it eazily." Sam said. "you asre welcome to come with us."  
"I think I will daddy. Just let me grab some clothes."  
"Great. Kay is a t Miguel's right now, so we wil leave when she gets back."  
Sam went back down stairs to find Grace crying to David. ' let him comfort you' Sam thought, 'I don't like you and Grace doesn't deserve any comfort after what she done.'  
As she sat on the down on the couch his thoughts lingered back to Ivy. She was, in fact in a situation much like Kay was before. Only her parents didn't approve of him. But he had to admit, Ivy had loved him with all her heart. Ands she had given him a son. Now wiht Kay she loved Miguel and was having his child and he loved Charity. He was just now beginning to see how hard this must have been for Ivy. Maybe harder since she had to live with that creep Julian.Maybe he would call her just to talk.  
Meanwhile at the lopez-Fitzgearld house.  
"Mama, are you home?" Miguel called, secretly hoping she wasn't. He got no answer, so he lead Kay to the couch.Then he quickly searched all the rooms and was relieved to find the house empoty. They were alone. Why did that thrill him?But deep down in his heart, he knew why. Because he loved Kasy more than he did Charity. He just didn't want to admit it.  
Stretching, he sat down on the couch. "Ok, we're alone. Now first off, let me start with an apology."  
"Miguel, that isn't necessary, I..." Kay began, but Miguel interrupted her, by placing a slender finger on her plush lips.  
"Yes it is Kay." Miguel insisted. "I have been awful.For the past three years I have been obsessed with Charity. I completely slacked on our friendship. I am so sorry for that. I never realized how much you lost. Your mother, your sister, your best friend, and well, your virgintiy."  
"Miguel, really..."  
"No Kay, this needs to be said." Miguel continued."But then when I found out you were pregnant I was devestated. But now, after you ran away, And then after what Dr.l. Russell said I came to realize something."  
"What was that Miguel?" Kay asked, thinking he was going to leave her out in the cold again. Maybe he didn't want to even stay friends with her. She hoped that wasn't what he was going to say.  
"That I love you. I love you more than Charity. I was infatuated by her. I am so sorry Kay.".  
Kay interrupted him with a kiss. Miguel kissed her back with a passion she never knew exsisted. Miguel was thinking the same thing. none of the kisses with Charity had been this full of love. It had hit him all at once. The only reason Kay had done all those things was because she loved him, and she didn't want to lose him. He loved her so much for that.  
"I love you so much Kay Bennett." Miguel moaned as the kiss deepened. Soon it would lead to other things.  
But this time Miguel was fully aware ofnwho he was making love to. And he had to admit it was mush better this time around. What he hated was the pain all this had caused. he had broken, Charity's heart. Kay was pregnant and Grace hated her.   
The couple lay in each others arms, not speaking, just enjoying the moment. Miguel was getting ready to ask Kay a question, a life altering question, but just then the front door slammed.  
Kay and Miguel looked at each other and panicked. Omg someone was there. Hastily they pulled on their clothes and made an exit to the den just bfore Pilar opened the door. They could only hope that she didn't notice they were flushed and out of breath.  
"Miho, we need to talk."  
  
a/n sorry this chapter is so short. 


	11. Reversed

Authors Note: Thanks once again to everyone who has read the story. And Kiki, the answer is, Miguel didn't realize his feelings all at once. I hinted through out the other chapters that he had feeling for Kay, but he was confused. When he found out she had a complication, things came into perspective for him. And thanks for the review. BTW today's passions was awesome!

****

Chapter 11

Reversed

Miguel gulped. His mother hadn't seen him and Kay come out of the bedroom had she? He certainly hoped not.

"Oh, hello Kay." Pilar said with a smile. "How is my grandchild?"

"Fine, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgearld." Kay said. "Well, as long as I take my vitamins and keep my doctors appointments."

Pilar sighed. She suspected there was more to it than that. "Ok, tell you what, let me talk to Miguel, and then we all can talk about my grandchild."

Kay smiled. "I'd like that miss..."

"Call me Pilar, Kay." the older woman said returning her smile. "Come Miho, let's talk."

Miguel sighed and got up from the couch. "Ok mama."

He followed her into the kitchen, and waited as she made a cup of coffee. "I just talked to Grace Bennett."

Miguel held in a groan. "What about?"

"She said you and Charity are broken up again. And that you left with Kay. Miho, I don't want tell you what to do. I hate to see my children suffer. But what I would like to know is if you have made a decision. What happened between you and Charity?"  


"Well, mama, this...Charity..." Miguel paused to take a deep breath. "Ok look I am just going to say it. Charity cheated on me with Fox. And I was hurt by that. Then she said horrible things about Kay."

"I see." Pilar said evenly. Fox Crane was a player. Why had Charity hurt her youngest son by sleeping with Fox?

"and then when we found Kay, well she had to go see Dr. Russell. And well, when we left I finally realized that I do love Kay. She has been there for me through out all this stuff."

So she had been right. Something was wrong with Kay and possibly the child. And now Miguel said he loved Kay and not Charity. Of course since they were children everyone thought they would end up together. But then Charity had came along. Pilar didn't want Miguel to go through what Sheridan and Luis were currently going through.

"Miho, are you sure?" Pilar asked, "You must follow your heart, and make sure you are not doing this because you feel sorry for her."

Miguel smiled brightly at her. "Of course I am mama. It may have taken me a while to see it, but its true. How can I not love her when she fought so hard to get me? She supported me even when I ignored her and brushed her off romantically. I do love her mama. Every time , well, I should say when I kissed her today it was like that world series , bases loaded, bottom of the ninth, home rum out of the park feeling."

Pilar laughed. She had never heard a kiss described that way before. Maybe as fireworks or magical, but that? "I am glad you are sure Miguel. And I am glad my grandchild will be part of a happy family. Now lets go talk to Kay and let her tell me what is going on.."

Miguel hugged his mother happily. "Thanks, mama. You helped me reach this decision. And thank you for the support."

Pilar hugged him back, and headed to the den to go talk to Kay.

****

Meanwhile at the Bed and Breakfast....

Sam left Jessica at the house to go reserve their room at the bed and breakfast. Kay still wasn't back and he wanted to make sure that the three of them had a place to stay tonight. As he checked in he saw Ivy Crane heading for the door, in her motorized wheelchair.

"Ivy, wait!" Sam called, hoping to catch her. "one minute," he said to the clerk then ran after her.

"Sam, what a surprise." Ivy said, her beautiful face lighting up. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Can we meet later and I will explain,"

"Sure Sam." Ivy said trying to hide her delight. "How about at the Lobster Shack at 8:00?"

"I'll be there." Sam said. Ivy certainly was beautiful, he noticed. But it was going to take some time to get over Grace. They had been married for so long. But, at the same time he needed Ivy's support. She was the only one who understood exactly how he felt about his daughters situation. She had lived it, and was on his side. 

Then he went back to the receptionist and completed renting the rooms. He got one for Kay and Jessica to share, and one for himself. He hoped that his daughters would become close again. Kay needed support, and it seemed like none of her friends, not even Simone supported her the way she needed them too. 

He found himself whistling as he headed back to his former home. Imagine him with Ivy crane. OR was she Ivy Crane? Theresa was legally married to Julian, so that made Ivy fair game right?

Sam chuckled in spite of himself. Things were certainly not harmonizing in Harmony.

A/N Ok guys I need a way to have several months pass or this story will be forty chapters long! LOL. So what are your suggestions? Do you want Ivy and Sam 2ge+her? Should Charity fight harder for Miguel? What should happen with Jessica??? 

Of course if u guys want it detailed like this, I can continue it even though it will be a long story. I have time to kill til my boyfriend comes back on leave. LOL


	12. Hell breaks lose

Authors note: I am on a roll so I am doing chapter 11 and 12 even back to back. I still want to know if u want it to go like this detailed chapters or do u want to skip several months to where the baby is born?? Let me know ok. Thanks again for all the reviews! 

****

Hell breaks lose

At the Bennett house...

Grace walked in Jessica's room without knocking. "Jessica, your father is filing for a separation thanks to your wonderful sister..." She broke off seeing most of Jessica's belongings in boxes. Jessica had packed Kay's stuff and was currently working on her own. No way was she living with Grace and Charity. David and John would probably be moved in to the empty rooms in less than a week.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"I am going with daddy." Jessica said, as she continued to pack. "I will not live with you and Charity talking about Kay. And think about what you did to daddy."

"You're not going anywhere!" Grace shouted furiously. "I will not, I repeat, I will not allow you to become an evil bitch like Kay."

"You can't stop me!" Jessica informed her. " I hate you mother."

Grace gasped in shock. Damn that Kay, she was tearing the Bennett family apart. Well, if Jessica wanted to leave then so be it. She still had Charity.

As if she knew someone was thinking about her, the ever-perky Charity appeared. "Jessica, Aunt Grace, I made some tomato soup cake!"

Jessica smiled to herself. This was perfect. Charity had sliced it up, into three huge pieces. "I see. That's wonderful Charity."

"Thanks." Charity said with a giggle sitting the cake onto plates. Jessica and Kay had always hated tomato soup cake. It was the nastiest thing either one of them had ever tasted. But Jessica didn't plan on eating it this time.

Taking two plates in her hands, she simultaneously smashed the horrible cake into Grace and Charity's face. "Enjoy girls, that is all its good for." She giggled. Then she took the final piece and smeared it into Charity's hair. "And that was for Kay!"

Then she ran laughing down the stairs as Charity and Grace sputtered incoherently, out raged that their beloved Jessica had actually done that. 

"What are you so happy about?" Kay asked, closing the door behind her and Miguel.

"Oh, just tomato soup cake." Jessica said giggling so hard she could barely talk. Well, it served them right! Miguel looked at her like she was insane, but she didn't care. 

"I don't get it Jess," Kay began, "You hate that cake..." But she broke off abruptly seeing her mom and Charity covered in icing. She couldn't help but laugh. Her little sister had finally put that cake to use. 

Even Miguel laughed, despite his best efforts not too. Looks like Jessica was once again loyal to her sister. 

"Jessica Bennett, you are going to be sorry for this!" Charity shouted, lunging at the pretty brunette. 

But Kay jumped in front of her. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" She shouted before slapping Charity across the face. But then Grace attacked her.

"I hope you die, you bitch!" Grace said, pulling Kay's hair. Jessica tried to get Grace off Kay, but then Charity started hitting her so they ended up fighting. The only thing that could be said was that all hell was breaking loose.

Miguel didn't know what to do. After a few seconds, He pulled Grace off Kay. "I won't allow you to hurt Kay or my unborn child...No Kay don't try to break them up, you could get hurt."

Kay sighed. Man, her life could be a soap opera. But it did look like Jessica was getting the best of Charity; despite she was pulling Jessica's hair out by the handful. Luckily Sam walked in at that minute.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked separating Jessica and Charity. Then Kay ran into his arms crying.

Miguel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I am not sure about everything that happened Chief Bennett. But when Kay and I got here Charity and Mrs. Bennett was covered in cake. It was kind of funny so Kay and I started laughing. Then Charity tried to attack Jessica..." he realized he was talking a mile a minute so he took a deep breath and continued. "Kay took up for her and Mrs. Bennett attacked her, I stopped her and you came in."

Sam looked at Grace with disgust. "You are a coldhearted bitch Grace. I am having you arrested."

"For what Sam?" Grace laughed bitterly. "Kay is my child. I have the right to discipline her."

"She's also pregnant. And it is against the law to assault a pregnant lady."

Grace paled. Sam wouldn't have her arrested would he? But even as she thought this, Sam was on his cell phone.

"Uncle Sam, please don't do this..." Charity pleaded. "This is my fault."

"Hold on a second Luis, ok?" Sam said, then turned to Charity. "Yes it is. It was a mistake to let you come and live here. I regret that I did. You have destroyed my family."

Charity stared at him. She never expected Sam to say that to her. Apparently her innocence was ruined with him.

"Yes, that's right Luis, a domestic dispute." Sam was saying "NO...Not me. Grace. Yes....I am off duty and its a conflict of interest...no Luis, you don't have to do it personally. Just send someone out okay.... Ok I'll be waiting...Uh Kay is ok, just a little shaken up...ok bye."

What a scene it was. Kay sobbing into Miguel's arms, Jessica at her father's side, getting death looks from Charity, and Grace panicking that she would be arrested.

A/N Sorry I couldn't resist. I was so mad at Grace today! After the show I mean. So should she get arrested?????


	13. jail and dinner

Authors note: Ok I am torn, do i continue in detail or skip after this chapter or what?  
  
Chapter 12 1/2 {hey I am superstitious}  
  
Jail and dinner  
  
  
"OK come on Sam," Grace sneered, "You're not really going to have me arrested are you? Miguel lied."  
  
Miguel wanted to protest, but didn't. He would leave it up to Sam to make that decision. After all, he was sure that the truth would come out. How could things have gotten so screwed up, so fast? he continued to hold Kay to him, as Charity loudly insulted her.   
  
"Oh stick a sock in it!" Kay exclaimed. "Don't you care that your dear Aunt Grace is going to jail?"  
  
Charity paled, like she just remembered the fact that Sam had called the Harmony Police department. Surely she could convince Sam not to go through with it or maybe the other cop. But on the other hand, maybe he was bluffing, just to scare them. Well, even if he wasn't, Kay was going to pay. If Grace went to jail, Kay would wish she had never been born. Charity would do everything in her power to stop Kay from getting that shot.   
  
"You'll pay!" Charity said, as she glared at Kay once more. "Both of you."  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Kay tried to hide her delight. Her father had actually called the station on her mother. This couldn't possibly get any better. She had Miguel, her baby, and the bitch who was trying to ruin her life was about to be carted away.  
  
Jessica opened the door to find a young policeman standing there. He looked in his early twenties and was totally hot, or at least in her opinion. He was muscular with curly brown hair, blue eyes and dimples. But at the moment he looked very uncomfortable. After all, how often was it that you were called to the home of the cheif of police.   
  
Sam saw him and headed to the door. "Nickolas, come in."   
  
Nickolas, looked uncomfortable and stepped inside. "Ok Chief what is the situation?"  
  
Sam sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to do. Hopefully he wouldn't end up as the laughing stock of Harmony for this. "I need you to arrest Grace. She assaulted my daughter, who is pregnant."  
  
Nickolas shifted his weight staring at Jessica. She certainly was pretty. Scanning the room, he was relieved to see that the other brunette was pregnant and not the beauty who had opened the door for him. Maybe when this was over he would ask her out.   
  
"Ok, Chief, but are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Sam sighed, "This is hard for me, but it is a necessity."  
  
Nickolas nodded, and approached Grace. He had a time getting the handcuffs on her, but he managed to do it and to read her rights.   
  
As he escorted Grace to his car, he whispered to Jessica, "Can I call you tonight? what is your name?"  
  
Jessica blushed and tried to not to act to pleased, but she definitly was. She knew why that Kay had never loved Reese. He was just too weird. But this Nickolas guy looked like a keeper. And for once a guy noticed her. Not Kay or Charity, but her. It felt good to be wanted., and not be the second choice.  
  
It was hard to believe that her family had disenegrated so quickly. She still loved her mom and charity, but she hated the way that they were acting. What was going on in Harmony? Why was everything going like it is in a parrell universe.  
  
She took a look around her. Charity was crying hysterically, Grace was on her way to jail, and Kay and Miguel were talking quietly. Her father looked heart broken. With a sigh she headed to give hima hug.  
  
"It'll be ok daddy." She tried to assure him.   
  
"I hope so. Come on Kay, lets go to the bed and breakfast. I rented us some rooms."  
  
"What about me?" Charity asked. "You don't want me to stay alone do you?"  
  
"are you kidding me?" Sam asked, unbelivingly. "YES!"  
  
Kay kissed Miguel goodbye and joined her father. "I'll see you tomorrow?"   
  
"Of course my love."  
  
Charity was fuming. How dare they have her aunt arrested then expect her to stay here alone. Well that is was fine. She would have plenty of time to plot against Kay, Jessica, and Sam. Damn them all straight to hell. If she had her way that is where they would all end up.  
  
"Will you stay with me Miguel?"  
  
"Screw you Charity!" Miguel stated, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying," Charity stated, grinning at Kay. Kay lunged but Sam grabbed her back  
  
"NO Kay, think of the baby. Charity isn't worth it." He stated then led his daughters out of the house toward the bed and breakfast. They would give their stuff later, but right now he just wanted to get to a warm shower and go meet Ivy. Hopefully Jessica and Kay would try to talk things out while he was gone.  
  
The three of the them rode to the bed in breakfast in complete silence, lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sam cleared his throat and spoke up "I hope you don't mind girls, I want to go see Ivy tonight. She has been very supportive of me and sometimes adults just need to talk."  
  
Jessica and Kay smiled at each other. They both liked Ivy, and given recent events, they hoped maybe some day Sam would go out with Ivy. She did seem supportivem and kind to them. They were well aware she could be mean to other people, but there was just something about Ivy you couldn't help but like her.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Jessica and Kay were in the room they shared, talking. They had been able to talk a lot of their differences. Jessica had confessed at times she was jealous of Kay, and that Charity and Grace had her brain washed. Plus she had been jealous over Reese.  
  
Kay had been jealous of Jess too, because Grace seemed to love her so much and she never got in trouble. But all in all, they managed to end up on better terms and feeling closer to each other.   
  
"Do you want to listen to music?" Kay asked.  
  
"Sure," Jessica said, just as the phone rang in their room.  
  
Jessica answered it as Kay sorted through their cds.   
  
  
  
in the next chapter: Who called Jessica? What song makes Kays cry? What will happen when Sam meets Ivy.   
  
Sorry so short! 


	14. Family portrait

Authors note: thanks for all the reviews. After This chapter I am going to skip ahead and get a brief description of what has happened over that time frame. Thanks to all who have read this story,and I will be working on more stories soon!   
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Family Portrait  
  
  
Kay watched Jessica answer the phone and turned back to the collection of cds she was looking through. Then she selected Mizz Understood by Pink. There was a paticular song she wanted to listen to as she thought about the changes in her life. And that was family portrait.  
  
  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said  
  
Even though Grace had treated Kay badly, she still loved her mother and she hated to hear her crying at night after fighting with her father Sam. Maybe Grace was right, this was all her fault. But she did it out of love, anger and hurt. Charity had stolen everything from her. What hurt most even though she would never admit it to anyone was that she had stolen her mothers love.   
  
Sighing she remembered a week ago when her mom and dad was fighting. Grace threw a coffee cup at him and said that her own daughter was evil and manipulative. Kay thought she wanted Sam to leave Grace, but she did at times feel bad for her mom, so she had told her dad that her mom never meant it, that she was only upset.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family  
  
A tear slid down Kay's face as she thought about all the things her parents had fought about. Mostly her, but Ethan too, because he was Sam and Ivy's love child. At once she always knew that she could count on her house and her family but ever since charity came along it had been world war three and she was the enemy.   
  
She didn't want Miguel's love for her to destroy anything else. Kay had to admit that she was partly to blame for the destruction of her family, but it wasn't completely her fault. It had been Grace, Sam, Charity's and her fault.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave  
  
Did Kay want to work it out? Did she want to be a family with Grace Sam and Charity? Or just sam and Jessica? It was so hard living through all of this. a couple months ago, Kay would have promised her mother that she would have done anything to keep her family together. But now, well maybe she was selfish but she just wanted Sam and Jessica in her family.  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too  
  
Kay normally would be saying the same thing as the song, but her mother had turned her back on her. She had no doubt Grace loved Sam, but she couldn't stand the fighting. On the other hand, she couldn't live without her father. Kay loved him with all her heart and knew her pregnancy hurt him. Why couldn't Grace love her too? At least her dad hadn't abandoned her too!  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family  
  
Kay had ran away, but in the end she had came back. or had her father come to get her. She couldn't hurt him anymore than she already had . With a sigh she got off the bed and took out a picture of her family that was taken during happier times.   
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
  
'We did look happy' she thought brushing away a tear. I don't want to have to see Grace or Charity. But most likey she would have to. she was sure a judge would rule that Grace , supermom, Bennett could see her daughters.  
  
She didn't want another half brother. Nothing personal against John, she just didn't want things more complicated than they already were. But it was too late for that. And it would never be the same again. Things were out of preportion.   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
With a sad sigh, she shut the cd player off and began crying. Why did things have to turn out so bad for her???  
  
On the other side of the room Jessica was taking her phone call.  
  
"This is Jessica."  
  
"Jessica, this is Nickolas White."  
  
Nickolas White? Who was that?   
  
"I am sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"Unfortantly, I am the officer who arrested your mother." Nick said uncomfortably. He didn't know how someone would feel about their parent being arrested for assaulting their sister.  
  
Jessica smiled. He really was interested in her! WoW! That was something new. "Oh, I see. How are you?"  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"Fine. I am a bit surprised you called."  
  
"Well," Nick said with a smile. "I just fell in love with your beautiful smile. Do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow? If you are upset about your mom and don't want to I understand."  
  
Jessica squealed to herself. A date! She had been asked on a date by a gorgeous guy. "I would love to Nick. No I am not upset, she deserved it!"  
  
Nick decided not to comment on that. "Ok great. Can I pick you up there at at noon?"   
  
"Definitly."  
  
They talked on a few minutes, until Jessica noticed Kay crying. She hung up and went to comfort her sister.  
  
  
a/n sorry so short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. In the next segement, Kay gives birth, did IVy and Sam become a couple? What happened to Grace and Charity? Give ne suggestions I haven't started writing it yet so I would take them into consideration. 


	15. Surprises

****

Authors note: Thank to all of you for reviewing this story. There will most likely be a couple more chapters to this and then it will be complete. I want to focus on some more stories I had in mind. 

Chapter 15

Several months later

The New Bennett House

It is was early in the morning, around 8:00 am when Kay woke up. She wasn't feeling great, and her due date was near. Yawning, she went down stairs to have a light breakfast. To her surprise she saw her father sitting with Ivy on the couch. Jessica was already awake and chatting with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kay asked, sitting down in an empty chair.

Sam smiled at her. "We have an announcement to make..." He was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "That must be Miguel."

An announcement? Miguel at her house at 8 in the morning? What was going on? Shaking her head as if to clear it she went to answer the door. It was indeed Miguel. 

"Good morning beautiful," He chirped, handing Kay a dozen roses. "How are you feeling?"

Ka laughed. How could he think she was beautiful, when she was nine months pregnant, her hair uncombed, and with no make up on. "Not good, " she admitted. "Probably as bad as I look."

Miguel gave her a kiss and stepped inside. "No, Kay you look wonderful."

Kay blushed, and remembered the rough road she had to get this far.

~Flashback~

Charity had been unbearable after Grace was placed in jail. She had thrown herself at Miguel every chance she got. Luckily, his love for Kay had been strong enough for him to reject her gently even when his patience had run out. 

Unfortunately things had only gotten worse when Grace had gotten out of jail. The judge refused her request to see Jessica and Kay. So Grace was determined to take it out on Kay. She followed her oldest daughter every where she went, yelling at her, getting her nerves a wreck. AS a result Kay had been hospitalized more than once due to it. 

The evil duo even went as far as to almost make Kay miss the shot that would protect her unborn child. Grace had started fighting with Kay while Charity messed with her car. They reasoned if the car wouldn't start, Kay couldn't meet Dr. Russell. 

As luck would have it though, her father was on patrol and drove by and seen Grace fighting with Kay and separated them. He took her to the doctor and came back to for her car. Unfortunately the car was gone. It had "rolled" down an embankment. The report said that the brakes weren't on. Sam and Kay knew that wasn't true. She would never leave her car in drive but they weren't going to argue. All they wanted was for Grace and Charity to leave them alone.

In the end they had to get restraining orders against them, but the duo had followed them to a tee up until the present time. Miguel chose to the same thing with Charity and for the last month things have been fine.

~End Flashback~

So now here they were, Kay engaged to Miguel, Jessica getting serious with Nick and Ivy and Sam had an announcement.

Miguel took a seat next to Kay and waited to see what the announcement was/

Sam and Ivy stood up. 

"Girls, I know things have been hard on all of us over the past year. But I thank God that our lives are in order now. Kay is finally happy, and so are you Jessica. Now I am as well...."

Ivy grinned. "I, too, am happy. I love both of you dearly, and I will always be here for you. I still love your father. Maybe even more so than before. That is why that we have decided to get married."

The house erupted in noise. Everyone was congratulating the happy couple, and having a good time. Things were finally going right again in Harmony! 

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it," Jessica volunteered. She was hoping it was Nick, even though she had come to know that he was not a morning person. 

At the same time Kay was hugging Ivy. "I am so happy for you Ivy, and you too dad." She was saying. "Ivy, thank you for being here for me during this pregnancy. You were my rock and..." She broke off with a cry of pain.

"Are you ok?" Miguel panicked. Then he saw a liquid dripping in the floor. "You're...water..Broke." He muttered then passed out.

"Oh great," Kay said through her pain. "If that made him pass out I am so screwed in the delivery room." Another pain washed over her. 

"Ivy help me get her to the squad car. " Sam demanded. "Hurry!"

The couple helped support Kay to the door. Then stopped cold. Jessica just stood there speechless. It was Charity and Grace. What could they possibly want? 

Authors note: sorry so short, I am must trying to think of a good way to end this. Should grace and Charity apologize to Kay and Sam? Should they be friends again even if that is all they could be? Or should they be there to start trouble? I won't write the next chapter till I get 2 reviews so I know how to proceed.


	16. Double Trouble

****

Authors note: This story should only have a couple more chapters, then it will be complete. 

Cry Me a River

Chapter 16

Double Trouble

Sam couldn't believe that Grace and Charity had the nerve to show up at his new home. But he didn't have time to deal with them right now. Kay was in labor and he had to get her to the hospital.

"Miguel, Help Ivy get her to the car." Sam instructed, releasing Kay. 

Miguel grabbed Kay's arm. "I got her. Ok Iv let's go. Easy does it."

Grace and Charity were reluctant to move from the door. But they did, knowing that they had business to attend to. 

"What the hell do you want?" Sam growled. 

"It's simple Uncle Sam." Charity chirped, giving him her best smile.

Jessica glared at her, wanting to knock the smile off her ugly alien face. But she held her temper, and stood at her father's side quietly. She was curious as to why her mother would show up now after disowning Kay and herself. She had heard that Grace had adopted Charity as her own. The only child she still had a good relationship with was Noah.

"I'm not your uncle." Sam said coldly. "And I want you both out of my house right now."

"Oh now Sam, don't take it out on Charity." Grace said patting Charity's head like she was a pet dog. "We have a reason for being here."

Sam rolled his eyes. Her sweet and innocent act wasn't going to work with him. "I doubt that Grace. Now get out."

"Fine. I'll see you at the hospital then." Grace said with a smile. Then she handed him a set of papers. 

"Come my dear Charity. We need to see my grandchild."

Sam skimmed through the papers, getting angrier by the moment. "What are you trying to pull you witch?"

In his hand he held a set of papers requesting d.n.a from Miguel and the baby. It was a judge's order, which meant that he had no choice the test had to be preformed. But Sam couldn't understand why that anyone would want that done. Miguel and Kay both admitted to making love. Why mess with the truth.

Charity smiled. If she could plant a seed of doubt in Miguel's mind, maybe he would come back to her. She was too stupid to consider what would happen if it came back that Miguel was in fact the father. After all, he was the only one that Kay had ever slept with. 

"Well Sam," Grace said happily, "Charity told me how Kay was messing around with Fox behind our backs. So I want to make sure this is Miguel's baby."

Sam could have choked her to death. He knew that Kay would never sleep with anyone but Miguel. He was the only person that Kay had ever loved. They had been best friends since they were small. They belonged together, even though Charity had messed that up for a while.

"I know you just want to start trouble Grace." Sam said, "and I could have you both arrested for being here. After all, there is restraining orders against you."

Charity paled. She didn't want to go to jail. Aunt Grace came back from jail with a girlfriend named Wanda. Except Wanda wanted to be called Wayne and wore men's clothes. Charity didn't want a girlfriend who pretended to be a man.

Sam smiled to himself, seeing the fear in their eyes. "But I won't. I will see you at the hospital. But..."  


"But what?" Grace asked, gulping. She knew Sam wouldn't hesitate to put her back in jail. Not that it had been so bad there. She had fallen in love with "Wayne". But she didn't want to go back and leave behind her new and bizarre life.

"But," Sam continued. "If the test comes back positive, and the baby is Miguel's, this is what I want."

Charity smiled. Maybe just maybe they can pay off Eve to rig the test. Yes, that is what they would do and Wayne would help them. "What do you want Uncle Sam?"

"I am not your uncle for the last time." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "IF it comes back positive, you two have to leave Harmony forever."

"Sure." Grace said a little too quickly. She already had plans to make sure that Eve screwed up the test results. Wayne had found some dirt on her and she planned to use it. 

"Ok, but guess what?" Sam said smiling. "Eve can't do this test. Its called conflict of interest. So, I will get the station Nurse to do it and then personally deliver the results. Just to make sure everything is honest and fair."

Neither Grace nor Charity had planned on that. Suddenly they no longer wanted the test. "Ok...But if you want we can forget the whole thing."

Sam sighed. So they did plan on messing with the test results. That was just sick. He couldn't believe that the woman he used to love had turned out so evil and horrible. And, to think he thought at one time Ivy was the horrible one. 

Jessica, who had slipped out of the room when Grace and Sam were arguing, suddenly reappeared.

"Dad, come on we don't have much time."  


With that he pushed past Grace and Charity and ran to the car. He had to get Kay to the hospital to have her baby.

"What are we going to do now Aunt Grace?"

Grace sighed. "I don't know Charity. Let's think of one more thing. And if it doesn't work, well...we have no choice but to leave Harmony."

Charity sighed. Life without Harmony could be good or bad. She could start a new life as sweet, innocent Charity and wreck someone else's life. OR she could stay here and try to make Kay and Miguel miserable. 

Then again there was the chance that Kay would make her pay for all the horrible things she had done to her. Charity had seen her cousin's anger at its worst and she wasn't so sure that she wanted to even go there.

"I've got to do something." She sighed and followed her aunt to the car she had just bought. Wanda or Wayne or whatever bought her a mustang. Living with a lesbian crook did have its advantages.

Ok what do u all think? Sorry to any Charity fans. Of course I highly doubt that they exist at all. But if they do, I am sorry I hate her, and I wish they would write her off the show, Please read and review

In the next Chapter: Kay gives birth, and the paternity test is done. What will it reveal?

Ps Does anyone know how long it takes to get the results back? What should be Charity and Grace's final plan?


	17. Birth and premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions. 

Story: Cry Me A River

By: Cry Me A River

Chapter 17

A new beginning 

Several hours had passed since Sam had gotten Kay to the hospital. Now he sat out side, waiting for his grandchild to be born. Every time Kay screamed in pain, his heart jumped. Jessica waited with him, not speaking only wringing her hands. As for Ivy and Miguel they were with Kay in the birthing room. 

Sam saw Dr. Russell getting ready to go back into the birthing room and stopped her. "How's she doing Eve?

"She's doing great Sam." Eve assured him with a smile. "In fact its time to deliver the baby. I'll come get you as soon as he or she is born."

Sam smiled from ear to ear. "Did you hear that Jess?" He was as proud as any grandparent could be. Yes, at first he was disappointed that Kay was pregnant. But things seemed to be going good for her at last. Just as long as the baby was healthy things would remain great.

"I know daddy." Jessica said, smiling just as wide. "I am so excited!'

But her excitement was short lived. For at that moment, Grace, Charity and a man, well no a woman who looked like a man, came around the corner.

"Well, I see my grandchild isn't born yet." Grace observed as they sat down in empty chairs. 

Sam had about all he could take. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his daughter's life, and he wasn't going to let his ex wife ruin that for her. As far as he was concerned, she was nothing to Kay.

"It's not your grandchild." Sam said through gritted teeth. "You gave up those rights when you disowned Kay. Let Charity have you a grandchild."

"Listen here buddy." The man woman said "you don't talk to my woman like that!"

Charity was bouncing up and down in her chair. "Ooh are they gonna fight? I wanna see a fight."

"How about this," Jessica said standing up. "I'll fight you. Then as you're lying on the floor crying, you can see me punching you."

"Leave her alone Jessica." Grace said, holding Charity against her. "You can't hurt my baby."

"You've lost it!" Jessica muttered and turned her attention back to her father.

Sam stared at the person before him. "Look, I don't know who you are hell, I don't even know what you are, but you will stay away from my daughters and keep your mouth shut."

Wanda or Wayne as she preferred to be called, was stunned. With nothing else to say, she [he?] sank down in a chair to wait. 

"Don't forget Grace. When this proves that Miguel is the father you are out of Harmony."

"Whatever Sam." 

Then she turned to Charity. "Do you remember the plan?" She whispered.

But Charity wasn't listening she was having yet another premonition. Her forehead was wrinkled, making her look even more like an alien from outer space, and her eyes were tightly closed.

Jessica knew that look all to well. But did she want to know what the premonition was? Some times, more often than not they came true. She could only hope that it didn't involve her sister or her baby. 

"Charity are you having another premonition?" Grace asked, forgetting the plan.

Wanda/Wayne looked uncomfortable. Those damn premonitions were freaky. That was a part of the deal that was not bargained for. Was the love for Grace enough to withstand the perky brat? That girl had to be the most annoying person on the earth. Evil is coming blah blah blah.

Meanwhile in the birthing room.

"Its ok honey," Miguel cooed, kissing Kay on the forehead. "We're almost there."

"What do you mean we?" Kay yelled. "You passed out when I had an epidural. So how can you say we?"

Miguel shrugged. Women could be so emotional. Of course Kay was giving birth, but still he was only trying to help. Rolling his eyes, he continued to hold Kay's hand. Or rather, she continued to crush his hand.

Eve smiled. This was not an unusual scene. Well, no the fainting was not that common but the woman yelling at her man sure was. "Come here Miguel. One last push and your child can be in your arms."

Miguel smiled. He was going to hold his baby in a matter of minutes. He could hardly wait. He positioned himself at Kay's feet to the left of Dr. Russell. 

"The baby is crowning." She exclaimed. She moved to the side a little so Miguel could see.

You guessed it. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He didn't say a word, just fainted dead away. Eve tried her best not to laugh as she handed the newborn baby to the nurse. 

"Some help he is!" Kay pouted. "Can I see my baby now?"

The nurse finished cleaning the baby ad handed it back to Dr. Russell. She ran her eyes over the healthy baby she held. What a beauty....

"Don't you want to wait till Miguel comes around first?"

Kay nodded. But in reality she didn't. He hadn't been very supportive of her, passing out every few minutes. But she loved him and it was a moment she wanted to share with the love of her life.

Miguel groaned and sat up. "I am so sorry Kay." He said slowly standing up. "Where's our baby?" He joined the woman that he loved at the front of the bed and waited for Dr. Russell to show them their miracle baby.

"Kay, Miguel, Have a look at your new..."

Cliffhanger Ha ha ha! Bet you can't wait to see what the premonition was and what sex the baby is. 

Sorry I had to do it.


	18. A Happy Ending!

Authors note: This is the last chapter. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, Please join my site Passions_Palace. It is new (3 days old) and still underconstruction. But it will be dedicated to all the cast members. If you want your fanfiction on my site email me at kaguel_passions_fan@hotmail.com. Here is the link to the site: http://groups.msn.com/PassionsPalace/passionspalace.msnw  
  
Story: Cry Me A River  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A Happy Ending.  
  
  
"Kay, Miguel, Have a look at your new baby boy." Eve said, handing the tiny baby to Miguel.   
  
Miguel held his son in his arms, trrying not to cry. This was his first born child, his son. This was the miracle baby the he and Kay shared. A product of thier love and he was absolutely perfect. He held him for a few moments and then handed him to his mother.  
  
"Kay he's beautiful." Miguel said kissing her on the forehead. Kay had never looked so beautiful to him. She was holding their baby! He was so excited he could barely contain himself.  
  
"I know," Kay whispered holding him to her. "he has your hair and skin, but my eyes and nose. He so adorable!." she stared at him lovingly and giving him a sweet kiss on his tiny forehead. Then she looked up. "Ivy come her. You should get to hold him next.After all you supported me through all of this."  
  
She handed her child to Ivy and took a moment to reflect. This was the happiest day of her life, Yet she was sad. Even after the hell that her mother pout her through, Kay had loved her, and still did. And it was sad that her mother didn't care about her or her son. At one time, Kay had dreamed thtat her parents would help her to raise her children. But now Grace was gone. But on the other hand she still had Ivy.  
  
Ivy was reflecting as well. Things in her life were finally they way that she had wanted them to be. After 20 years she was happy. She still had Ethan, had gotten Sam back, and had gained two wonderful step daughters oiin the process. Now she was a grandmother for the first time, and it felt wonderful.  
  
Eve watched the scene with a smile. Kay was happy, and so was Miguel, and they were together once and for all. She hated to interrupt the scene but she needed to know what they wanted to name their son.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" She asked, pulling a pen and a small pad from her pocket.   
  
Kay and Miguel smiled at each other. "Yes, but can we get Daddy and Jess in here first?" Kay asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." Eve said laughing. "let me go get them."  
  
Meanwhile out in the hallway...  
  
"Charity are you ok?" Grace asked.   
  
"No I'm not Aunt Grace." Charity admitted, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Grace couldn't believe that she had heard those words come from Charity's lips. Was she crazy? The plan they had now was GOING to work. She was sure of it. "No way, Wayne and I put too much sweat and blood into this plan. We aren't going anywhere."  
  
Charity doubled over as the premonioton hit her. "No Aunt Grace, I can't. The premoniton is too strong, I have to go."  
  
Grace paled. This didn't sound good. It must have been a really bad premoniton for Charity to say she wanted to give up on Miguel.And what was worse was that her premomitions were always right. The blonde was visably shaking. "What is it about?" Grace whispered, pulling her in a hug.  
  
"Aunt Grace I see both of us dying, and the time on my watch says at 10:00 am. That is less than an hour from now. We have to leave Harmony or we will die."  
  
Grace gasped. She didn't want to die. She had just found love again and Charity was now her daughter. She didn't want to lose her, or Wayne. She decided Charity was right. They had to get out of harmony fast. "ok lets go. let's leave right now."  
  
"Thank you aunt Grace." Charity said sadly. She loved Miguel, but not enough to die for him. Besides if she died she would never see him again anyway. So she squared her shoulders, determined to give up on the man she loved.  
  
Grace filled Wayne in on what they were doing and then turned to Sam. She had loved him so much but he had deserted for Kay. Her evil ex daughter Kay. "We're leaving Harmony, Sam. For good. Can I see my grandchild before i go."  
  
Sam couldn't believe his ears, She was leaving Harmony for good? That was the best news he had heard all day. But how dare she ask to see Kay's child? "You gave up all rights to see that child when you disowned my daughter."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye Sam, forever."  
  
Sam still wasn't sure if Grace meant it or not. "What about the paternity test?"  
  
Grace took the papers from her purse and ripped them up into little pieces. "forget it. I don't care anymore."  
  
Then she wrapped her arms around Charity and wayne, stopping only to throw the paper over their heads like confetti. They would start a new a life else where. Charity smiled to herself. Now she had the chance to fool everyone else in a new town and wreck someone else's life.   
  
Just as the rounded the corner, Eve came out of the birthing room.   
  
"How's Kay and the baby?" He asked, nervously. He could only hope that they both were ok.  
  
"They are great." Eve said smiling, "And they are requesting you and Jessica."  
  
Sam looked around. Where was Jessica? Then he spotted her coming down the hall carrying two cups of hot coffee. "Hurry Jess, Kay wants us to see the baby."  
  
Jessica squealed and ran as fast as she could carrying the coffee. She didn't want to burn herself but she couldn't wait to see her neice or newphew. As soon as she got to her father's side she sat the coffee down. "What did she have, a boy or a girl?"  
  
Sam turned to Eve for the answer. He couldn't believe that he hadn't asked that question himself. But really he was so upset over Grace and her dirty tricks, and the relief that mom and baby was fine, that he simply never thought to ask.  
  
"A healthy baby boy!"  
  
Sam and Jessica followed Eve into the birthroom. Ivy was holding the baby and Kay and Miguel were talkling secretivly amongst each other.   
  
When Ivy saw Sam she handed him his grandchild and kissed him softly. "He's perfect Sam."  
  
Sam returned her kiss and looked at his grandson. He certainly was perfect. He held the baby for a few minutes trying to hard not to cry. This was the miracle child that brought the perfect couples together.   
  
Then he handed the child to Jessica. "What's his name sweetie?" He asked, directing his question to Kay.  
  
Miguel and Kay both smiled at him. They could only hope that everyone would be pleased with the name that they had decided to give their son.   
  
"Ok Eve, everyone, we are ready to name our child." Miguel stated. He took his son from Jessica and placed him in Kay's arms. "Honey do you want to tell them?"  
  
Eve poised her pen ready to write, as the others waited anxiously.  
  
"Meet Samuel Martin Lopez Fitzgearld." Kay announced happily.  
  
"We wanted to honor our parents," Miguel explained, "My father, although we don't know where he is, and you Chief Bennett, for always being supportive of us."   
  
Sam did cry at that. The child he planned to make his fishing buddy, and avid sports fan was named after him. He was deeply touched, and pulled Miguel into a huge bear hug and then kissed Kay on the head. "I love all of you so much."  
  
Things were finally right in Harmony. And for once there was a happy ending in their lives and not just in fairy tales.  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to every 1 for reviwing. DO you want a sequel ? Let me know. Join my Passions club.  
http://groups.msn.com/PassionsPalace/passionspalace.msnw 


End file.
